Super Sergio RPG
Super Sergio RPG is a story that reenacts the Super Nintendo game Super Mario RPG with some changes in the story. Plot One day, Sergio wakes up in a strange world. A blue Luma named Comet shows up and explains to him that he's in a world that he himself had created in his dreams. Suddenly, he hears that Princess Bubblegum was kidnapped by the Ice King again and he embarks on a quest to rescue her, which was just the tip of the iceberg of a great adventure. He will sonn discover the legend of the world's seven Stars: They say that if someone found them all, they would get a wish granted. A vine-like creature called Vinses appears later on, showing its support for Sergio to find all the Stars. During his travels, he'll also meet new friends that will aid him on his adventure: "Mone", the singer from Splatoon's Chirpy Chips; Papyrus, one of the skeleton brothers from Undertale; King Dedede, from Kirby; and later on Princess Bubblegum will join the party herself. Everyone has their own motve for getting the Stars, yet they act together as a team to help themselves achieve this Characters Playable (Main characters) * Sergio - Uses wrenches and other varied weapons * "Mone" - Uses ink weapons * Papyrus - Uses bones * King Dedede - Uses hammers * Princess Bubblegum - Uses ammo for her Candy Shooter Gear Secondary characters * Comet - A blue Luma that acts as the guide of Sergio's journey * Vinses - A strange vine-like creature that supports Sergio on his quest to find the Stars Enemies * Dream Reaper - He invades King Dedede's castle and uses it as a gateway for his troopes * The Sleepless 5 - A group of sentai-esque people that work for the Dream Reaper * Caballero - Founder and leader in the shadows of the Sleepless 5, as well as the Dream Reaper's right hand Gameplay In battles, the gameplay is borrowed from the Mario & Luigi series. Sergio and two partners (That can be changed at any moment) have their moves associated to one button. Pressing those buttons at the right moment will make their attacks more effective or allow them to evade enemy attacks. Characters are able to attack with their equipped weapon, use special attacks that cost AP, use items and flee or swtch places with another partner (Sergio cannot be switched out). Special attacks are unique for each character and range from dealing massive damage to one or all enemies to heal and/or grant buffs to the party. As the story progresses, the party will learn Double and Triple Attacks. Double Attacks vary depending on the characters that perform them, while Triple Attacks use all the members of the party (Triple Attacks cannot be performed if one of the party members is knocked out though). In any case, they consist of a series of button inputs that must be done correctly for the attack to be performed. Trivia * Keeping the tradition of most RPGs, Sergio is completely mute in this story, making Comet speak for him in dialogues. Category:Projects Category:Original projects